Jacksmith Wiki:Requests for User Rights/Top
Welcome to Jacksmith Wiki's requests for rights page. This is where users request Administrator rights and permissions and other rights. Generally, users who wish to take up rights, have some sort of reason and time and responsibility to do so. Important: Admin and other privileges are granted at the sole discretion of the adjudging Bureaucrat or WhipMaster/Dominatrix. To request Rights, please follow the following steps below EXACTLY: # Create a subpage using the input box below, replacing USERNAME with the first letter capitalized with your own Username, spelled and capitalized exactly as it is when you log in. Please make sure there is no space after your username, as this makes it hard for Bureaucrats to locate your request. # Do not save the new page yet! Replace "STATEMENT" in the edit box at the bottom of the page with a brief message about why you want to have rights here. Add (replacing "USERNAME" with your own username with the first letter capitalized) to the top of the "Current requests" list, following the instructions there and transcluding the subpage. #* Until your RfR is transcluded, it is considered a draft and will neither be processed, nor commented on. # Your request will then be reviewed by one or more bureaucrats. Bureaucrats may have questions, so please come by and check on your request to see what is happening to it often. Once they have approved/declined your request, they will move it to the "Approved" or "Declined" section on this page depending on how the request was handled, and then it will be eventually archived here. You will then receive a message on your telling you whether your request was approved or declined. If you have any questions about the result of your request, ask the bureaucrat who took care of your request. # If your request was approved, congratulations. You are now officially whatever your requested right is. If your request was declined, you are free to request again once you have taken care of the concerns raised in your request. If you have questions, please leave them at the The Court board or ask an active bureaucrat. Important: Failure to precisely follow the above steps will be counted against you, and will subject your nomination to procedural denial per Wikipedia:Not now if your RFR is not fixed within 24 hours. There are several different requirements to request for specific rights. These are: : To request for Admin rights, you need to be a well established user on the wiki. You cannot become an admin if you have been blocked before or if you are a bureaucrat. : To request for Rollback rights, you need to have a history of either attempting to deal with or have dealt with, vandalism or spam. You cannot be a Rollbacker if you are a vandal or spammer. : To request for Patroller rights, you need to have a history of editing other pages. : To request for the unique Architect right, you need to have a history of editing, and requesting to make protected edits. : To request for the unique WhipMaster right, you need to have a history of reporting vandals and spammers and a will to deal with them yourself. : To request for Bureaucrat rights, you need to either be a present WhipMaster or Architect, and have recommendations for it. Basically, you need to be a friendly and obedient rights giver. type=create editintro=Jacksmith Wiki:Requests for User rights/Preload preload=Jacksmith Wiki:Requests for User Rights/Requests-for-rightssubst‎ default=Jacksmith Wiki:Requests for User Rights/USERNAME with the first letter capitalized buttonlabel=Request for rights width=50